(1) Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of restoring a timing controller and a driving apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of restoring a timing controller to enhance display quality of a display panel by removing an error condition of the timing controller in advance, and a driving apparatus for performing the method.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device includes devices such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, a plasma panel display (“PDP”) device, an organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) device, a field emission display (“FED”) device, for example.
The display device typically includes a timing controller that controls a timing of a control signal or an image signal to provide a display panel with a controlled control signal or a controlled image signal. That is, the timing controller is a core integrated circuit which generates on/off timing signals of active switches on a display panel and performs a converting process of an image data for enhancing a response speed of liquid crystals and display quality.
In general, the timing controller requires various parameters and a look-up table (“LUT”) to control the timing controller and drive the display panel in an optimum condition.
The parameters or the LUT are stored in a storage element such as an electrically erasable programmable read only memory (“EEPROM”), for example, and are loaded in the timing controller using an inter-integrated circuit (“I2C”) communication when power is applied from an image board. When all parameters are loaded in the timing controller, the timing controller is in a state for driving an LCD device.
A conventional timing controller is started at a time in which all parameters are loaded in the timing controller from the EEPROM. However, even though all parameters are loaded in the timing controller from the EEPROM, a display error on a display panel of the LCD device may occur.
When an input of the timing controller is abnormal or a margin of an inner element for an input of the timing controller is lacking, display defects may occur. When a logic error is caused at a mounting condition that is not anticipated, display defects may occur.
Thus, a condition, in which display defects of the timing controller occur, may be detected in advance at a state that the display panel is not driven. Moreover, a plan capable of removing the condition so as to prevent the display defects is required.